Time
by Kon13
Summary: When Loki has to return to Asgard and Jane has to return home. Just a short oneshot to help with emotions.
**Time**

Jane was tired. Jane was worn. Jane was alone.

Loki had left, she knew it was coming, it was planned for weeks. Still.. it hurt to watch him go.

She looked around her pristine room, cleaned to perfection by Loki's magic. Taking his things that where strewn across the room. Her small trailer was always small, not a lot of space but after having his things taking up space here and there for a few weeks and then it suddenly being gone? It seemed huge. Lifeless.

He had left one of his coats after hours of her asking, debating and so on. He had caved and allowed it. She now held it flush against her and pulled up to her face. She never thought herself clingy or creepy but she knew she was at this moment. She was smelling his damn coat for fucks sake! Crying and trying anything she could think of that would make her not feel so alone.

She'd done very well if you asked her. She didn't cry or anything as they were moving to the Bifrost site, they walked hand in hand, savoring the time left. Yeah he could have teleported, hell they could have taken the van, but anything that gave them more time they would do.

As they reached the site, Loki turned to her, pulled her in his arms and held her close while she held him like he was her last lifeline.

"Jane?" Loki spoke into her hair.

"Hm?" She mumbled against his chest.

"Will you be alright?"

Jane forced back the tears that had been burning behind her eye lids. "Of course."

Loki's hand moved between her face and his chest, lifting her chin so she met his gaze.

"Are you sure?" His eyes pierced hers, and she fought even harder to keep her composure.

"Yeah." She tried to smile, knowing her voice has shook and her smile wavered, but she could be strong.

Loki watched her for a time, no doubt seeing all her tells, feeling the trembling of her body that she so desperately wanted to hide.

Finally he nodded, releasing his hold on her as he turned to leave.

Panic took over and Jane found her grabbing his arm as he crossed over the outer ring of the Bifrost. Loki turned to her, eyes clearly questioning.

Jane stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him, gripping his coat. It lasted only a moment before Jane forced herself to let go and take a step back, shaking smile back in place.

Loki gave her a small smile before he turned and crossed to the center of the Bifrost.

Jane back away, out of reach of what was to come.

Loki simply looked to the skies and the clouds stirred. Heimdall had activated the Bifrost.

Loki's gaze came to rest on hers and she waved smiling, even as her eyes filled with tears and blurred her vision.

She could see Loki chuckle and return the gesture before the blinding light seemed to slam down around him.

Jane watched for as long as she could, blowing one last kiss and watching as the Bifrost disappeared along with the love of her life.

 **The End**

x0x0x0x0x

 **This wasn't really planned and I'm sorry if it's too off from my regular stuff. I've been pretty busy with RL stuff, which is why Anthem of the Lost isn't really going anywhere right now.**

 **For my birthdday last month I had gone to visit my boyfriend who is a long ways away from me. It was the best and neither of us were ready for it to be over so he came back home with me for a while. We had about three weeks together in total. And he just left today.. I'm taking it kind of hard, Jane's situation was just pretty much mine other than some small details. But I miss him so much and I'm trying to cope, trying not to cry and remember that I'll see him again in a few months hopefully.**

 **Anyway this was more of some kind of relief writing for myself that I didn't want to forget, which is why I posted it. I hope you guys are having a great week so far and continue to do so.**

 **And also, don't forget to treasure the little things in life. Even if it gets on your nerves a bit, you never know how much it means to you till it's not there anymore.**


End file.
